Her Hair
by Tumblr Ate My Soul
Summary: She knew her father hated that she let herself become a girl but she still insisted on the long hair, trying to preserve her own sanity. Please, review :)


She doesn't like to admit but, her hair used to be short and she hated it. She hated how it made her look and feel slightly boyish, how it felt, only barely brushing her ears and how unattractive and undesirable she was to herself. So, as soon as she was old enough to pick, she decided on growing it. She knew her father hated that she let herself become a girl but she still insisted on the long hair, trying to preserve her own sanity.

The first time she sees him, she twirls the golden locks around her fingers and smiles a little wider as they catch his eye. She's aware of the fact her hair should be slightly darker than it is but the shinny golden hue is much more noticeable and her hopes of catching any man's eye with the new and improved Penny hair are fulfilled when she catches him glancing at it again and again. She just knows she made the right decision by dating him, too. He helps her vanity blossom and lets her be as shallow as she wants and she needs that from time to time so it's nice. After all, Kurt and her are destined, aren't they?

The thing with Kurt crashes and burns and she cries and cries and cries and almost cuts her hair off in a fit but then she finds a flat and meets two boys and the short one so obviously likes her and her hair so she lets it be even though she would much rather the one glancing at her again and again were his roommate and not him. She becomes friends with them and their friends and she realizes how nice Leonard is and how good for her he might end up being so she decides to give him a shot anyway. She notes his fingers tangling in her hair while they have sex and she mentally pats herself on the back for not cutting it off like she wanted and then fakes another orgasm.

Sheldon's fingers are long, she notices, as he feeds her another chocolate. They're long and agile and she imagines them in her hair and on her body as the chocolate melts on her tongue and she moans. She can feel the heat coming off of his body in waves and she almost leans into it before she remembers it's Sheldon and he doesn't do touching and then she almost flinches away from him before she remembers her plan to embarrass him and leans towards him slightly. She takes care to graze the tips of his fingers with her tongue when he feeds her another chocolate and when his fingers touch her golden strands in his hurry to get away from her, she jumps slightly.

Time passes and she feels forgotten as she sits in on his dates with Amy and listens to her gushing over Sheldon and when her new 'bestie' starts prattling on about their 'relationship', she just feels like crying. When he rushes into her room one night and starts talking about the smell of her hair she's startled to her core so she decides she needs to fix the whack-a-doodle's problem, getting out of bed and rushing to the corner store that's open 24/7 and buying her regular apple-scented shampoo. She cries in the shower as the smell envelops her.

Amy mentions, months later, how Sheldon complimented her hair and, late that night, Penny breaks and cuts off the sunny yellow strands while sitting on her bathroom floor. She feels the soft hair on the floor for hours before she gathers the courage to look in the mirror. She makes an appointment at the nearby hairdressers' that morning for the following afternoon and thanks God she doesn't have work until then. The girl that cuts her hair stays silent through it all and she senses the pity directed at her while she feels those small fingers tugging at her hair. Later, while standing in her bathroom, she suddenly feels liberated. She calls her dad and talks with him for hours and she goes over to the boys' apartment for dinner and everyone just raises their eyebrows at her when she says she just wanted to try something new. She doesn't look at Sheldon for days.

When she does dare look, she sees disappointment in his eyes and almost breaks again. He comes over that night, again, and just sits on the bed next to her, looking into her eyes, waiting for an explanation. The words don't come and she watches as he breaks down in tears, moving a bit to the side and pulling him down to lie next to her. He mumbles he's sorry just before he drifts off to sleep and he breaks up with Amy the next day.

It's years later that she feels small, pudgy hands in her hair in the middle of the night as she breastfeeds the little human they made together and decides to cut it again. She discusses it with him first, though, and he banns her from doing such a thing, promising her it'll be fine, Isaac should start getting used to the bottle, anyway. She just grins at that and tugs slightly at the few strands that had fallen out of her ponytail, knowing she'll never cut her hair again as long as they're both together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Please, review, love

TAMS


End file.
